


Hawaiian Slaves

by Tragediane2015



Series: ELINT Series [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragediane2015/pseuds/Tragediane2015
Summary: At the end of ELINT, G signs a contract with his Master. This is a short story about Sam and G's Master/slave relationship. It covers how Sam uses his slave to satisfy his whims and needs.The story is from G's point of view in first person, past tense.





	1. Exposed

On this day I sat across from my Master under the hot Hawaiian early morning sun in our backyard. The expansive yard jutted out to the sea in the distance. My Master and I had started this heart to heart talk at about four in the morning. He awakened me early and told me to meet him out on the pool deck for a discussion. I knew full well what that meant by now.

Master and I had been at this Master/slave relationship in Hawaii for about a year now. Sam, as I used to call him, and I agreed to a permanent full time M/s. It was my first time trying something like this. We were married and I had agreed to give my body fully over to him to do with as he pleased. It’s what I always wanted in my life; a strong, virile man to completely own and use me for whatever he wished. 

The sun beat down on my exposed body, sweat breaking out on my back and chest.

“So do you agree to be exposed as I please?” Master asked.

I thought about it for another minute or so before I asked another question. This was the routine for anything new my Master subjected me to; a question and answer session which didn’t end until I, yes, me, was satisfied for myself. The only time in our relationship since it began one year ago that I got satisfied. Otherwise the whole relationship was about satisfying my Master and the clients and future masters he brought to our home. 

“How long, Master?”

“I think you know the answer to that question.”

“As long as you want me to be exposed, Master.”

“Correct. Finished? Satisfied?”

“As much as I can be, Master.”

“Good. Let’s go for a dip in the pool.”

Master dove into the pool and I followed him. I understood what he wanted and it wasn’t a swim. A good fuck. Master hadn’t had his regular morning fuck. It was a routine unless there was a question and answer session.

The man quickly grabbed me and forced me against the deep end’s underwater ledge. He entered me in one swift plunge. I gasped. Master was extra needy this morning. I could tell. He fucked me hard, shoving me underwater. I had learned the routine by now: Take a deep breath when you can or risk passing out during his demonstrative fuck. I allowed the man to use me however he wished and needed.

And then I felt him tense up; his balls crawling up my buttocks. Sperm shot deep within my bowels. He sucked on the back of my neck, giving me another gift, a hickey. I sighed. Thankful he loved me enough to mark me thoroughly inside and outside. 

**#**

Oh I had plenty of blatant signs I was owned by a Master and that no one should touch me without permission. Men in town always politely asked my Master if they could fuck me…for pay. He declined their offers most of the time. It pretty much depended on how the guy was hung. If huge then he gladly accepted their offer and determined how much he would accept in payment to watch me get pummeled by some hugely hung goliath. 

The last time it happened we were on shopping trip to one town on Hawaii. This gargantuan of a man, biggest and tallest guy I’d ever seen, approached us. I must’ve had Fuck Me written all over me because the guy started pawing my half naked body. My Master never allowed me to wear much clothes. He wanted to show off my buff, jeweled, and tattooed body. I _was_ an advertisement for a good fuck. 

“You look like you could use a good fuck,” the built man said with an thick accent I wasn’t familiar with. Even my past life as a federal agent didn’t give me the information I needed to identify it. “How much for the little wuss?” The guy addressed my Master.

“Depends on what you’re packing. My _slave_ likes them big.”

Right there in the open air market place the behemoth unzipped his fly and presented his ginormous cock to my Master. I just about passed out seeing the thing. I don’t think I could call it a cock. It looked like something from one of my most explicit nightmares; something which belonged to an animal instead of a man.

“Excellent. It’s gonna cost you 200 big ones.

“Follow me back to our SUV.”

And there it was. My first buggering of the day by a complete stranger. In the SUV I got on all fours and waited for my ass to be torn open.

But the guy was super gentle. Surprising because I expected a forceful fuck. Instead he ate me out for a good twenty minutes and then finger fucked me for another ten minutes with the biggest fingers I’d ever felt. I’ve felt a lot of fingers. And his tongue. Damn. The most talented one I’d had in a year and almost as good as Jeremy’s. And that’s saying a lot. Jeremy had a great tongue, making me come while eating me out.

“Ready wuss? Want my giant cock up your wet pussy?”

“Yes sir.”

“Polite. I like them polite and sweet at the same time.”

I heard the guy unwrap a condom and fit it around his horse cock. Where ever did he get condoms to fit something like that?

The guy mounted me and sunk his jaw onto my neck. I almost came right then and there. I loved a guy who sucked neck. His long and wide cock slid into me with ease. It shocked me. The guy had known what he was doing after all. I pressed my hips back to meet him, wanting him fully within me.

My Master watched the whole show before him, licking his lips and stroking his cock. He would take me next. It was the routine.

Behemoth man used me for about 45 minutes before withdrawing and unloading in his condom. I had come a multitude of times as the guy repeatedly pushed against my prostate gland. I stayed in position, waiting for my Master to finish using me.

The two men exchanged money and the big guy left.

** # **

After our swim, Master fixed us an ample breakfast. From the size of it, I ascertained that this day would be a long one and my exposure to the elements would last nearly all day long. My mind drifted as I ate the sumptuous meal, wondering just what my Master had planned for me.

“After we eat you need to get thoroughly washed, slave,” Master said, breaking through my deep thoughts and fantasy life.

I startled slightly and gazed in his direction.

“That mind of yours doing double time, huh?”

“Yes, trying to figure out what you’ve planned, Master.”

“Excellent, slave. You’ll discover my exquisite design soon.”

We cleared the dishes together and loaded the dishwasher.

Master wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in close. His big hand traveled down my naked body to my buttocks and kneaded them. The man was horny again. Probably just looking at my sexy and fit body did it for him. He took me by the hand and led me into the master bathroom where he performed our daily routine; washing my entire body inside and outside to prepare for whatever the Master wanted from me during the day. This time he lingered on his washing, tantalizing my body, making me want him more than ever, and leaving me breathless.

He tenderly dried me from head to toe while keeping a single finger buried inside me. It was ownership and I understood the meaning. I own your ass and every inch of your body. Remember that.

It wasn’t hard to forget since he reminded me about this every morning, afternoon, and evening, and all night long. Whenever the whim struck my Master he’d use my body to give him pleasure. My pleasure never entered the picture. It gave me more satisfaction than I’d ever imagined it would making my Master happy. I was definitely a well-trained slave after only one year with him.

In the bedroom I watched Master dress in his bright kiwi board shorts. They were almost neon in color. He pulled on a special long-sleeved t-shirt which was surprisingly cool and yet protected him from the elements. It was a sun screen yet it looked like a regular shirt. He slipped into boat shoes. That was my first clue.

“Come with me,” Master said.

I followed close behind him and stopped we he did in the living area of our home.

“Stay right there.” He entered the kitchen and came back with a container of coconut oil. “Lie down on the mat. Face up.”

I obeyed my Master and got into position.

He oiled my body without touching my groin area. I longed for him to touch my cock. He rarely did anything with it any more. More like he expected me to get off by being fucked by him. As per usual I was allowed to come whenever I was fucked by anyone. Master hadn’t even inserted a sound into my cock during the last year. I had enjoyed them before we were married and ached to feel one pierce my urethra. At least I desired it for about three months and then I never again thought about it. I chocked that all up to training me to be my Master’s sex slave and that was all. Now he owned me so I guessed being impaled with butt plugs and or stuffed with urethral sounds was no longer necessary to prove to him that I was his. This disturbed and settled me. Odd how it could do both.

Now standing before my Master he stepped behind me and oiled my backside from the neck down to the ankles. And then he focused on my buttocks, spending an inordinate amount of time pressing the oil into my crack and across my well-used hole and then kneading my buttocks. I nearly came with the extra attention my Master had given me.

He stepped back and eyed my well oiled body. “Perfect.” He slid the container of coconut oil into a rucksack.

Even after the whole massage with the oil, Master never once touched my cock. Shocking. The guy had to concentrate on leaving my appendage untouched because of every inch of my permanently hairless body had been stroked and prodded except for my cock which had remained at full attention throughout the hour.

“Follow me, slave.”

We ended up in the SUV, driving toward some unknown destination. I didn’t have a clue. Thirty minutes later we arrived at the marina. I strolled down the dock in broad daylight completely naked. I fully expected someone to stop me or call the police or confront my Master. Until I saw that everyone on their boats were nude as well. They all stared at me though because I was accompanied by a fully clothed man. And because my body was adorned with jewels and tattoos. Or was there another reason? I was clueless since I had no idea why I was here on this dock.

At the very end was the biggest motor yacht I’d ever seen since living in Hawaii. I’d seen quite a few yachts and been aboard most of them for fuck parties my Master planned so he could watch me get fucked and see me suck hung men until I passed out on the deck. I estimated that the yacht was at least ninety feet long, possibly longer. 

We climbed aboard via a regular ramp rather than hoisting ourselves onto the yacht by clambering over the sides of the vessel. Once on the deck, Master led me toward the bow of the boat. We stepped onto an upper deck and Master guided me into position at the bow, facing him. He pressed me backward into a concrete post. Before I realized what was happening, I was impaled on a thick dildo. I gasped. The toy was long and wide. With white dock rope which lay on the deck, Master lashed me to the post.

Master set the rucksack down on the teak deck and opened it, pulling out several smaller rucksacks within it. He unfurled one of them to reveal a set of urethral sounds and sterile lubricant.

“This is gonna hurt. I kid you not. I want it to remind you of the first time I inserted a urethral sound into your clit.” Master loaded up the instrument with the lubricant. He grabbed my cock with one hand and held the urethral sound with the other. “Ready, slave?”

In spite of attempting to remain calm my voice trembled when I answered him. “Yes, Master.”

Master inserted the tip of the sound into my urethra. If I hadn’t been secured to the post and impaled on a dildo, I would’ve tried to move away from any further assault.

“You can scream all you wish, slave.”

“But all of those men are going to hear me, Master.”

“Precisely.”

Damn. What had my Master planned for me? I held my tongue not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction. But as the urethral sound edged into my neglected cock I cried out and shook hard. Master stopped and waited for me to adjust to the intrusion. When he sensed I had recovered enough, he continued to insert the thick sound into my aching urethra. I swallowed down waves of nausea from the intense pain within my most sensitive organ.

With the urethral sound finally seated, Master started to fuck me with it.

Oh the feelings which welled up from within my cock. I hadn’t felt these for a year. By the time my Master had fucked me inside my cock for fifteen minutes I was close to coming somewhere deep within me. I wasn’t certain whether it was in my bowels or in my cock. Maybe it was somewhere in between. I panted and tried to thrust my body into my Master’s fuck, but the restraints held me in place.

Then as suddenly as the fuck started it stopped and my Master withdrew the urethral sound from my newly stretched piss slit. If I hadn’t been embedded with a dildo and lashed to the post, I would’ve collapsed from the overwhelming sensations inside my piss slit and bowels. 

My eyes widened when I saw the next urethral sound in my Master’s hand. Holy shit! Did he really expect to shove that wide piece of torture into my newly reopened clit? It was the biggest sound I’d ever seen. I couldn’t imagine it fitting inside my body.

“Ready, slave?”

“Master I don’t know if—“

“Shut up slave. It’s not your place to question what I do to you. Understood?” He eyed me with the nastiest and meanest looking scowl I’d ever seen on him.

I shook. My mouth dried up. “Yes, Master.”

He grasped my cock and squeezed it hard, letting me know in another way that I was his to do with as he pleased.

I screamed and my eyes watered. 

“Serves you right, slave. You know your place. Don’t cross me again or you’ll receive worse. You’re long overdue for a spanking session. Haven’t given you one in a year’s time.”

“Yes, Master.”

Without so much as a warning, Master pressed the first quarter inch of the sound into me.

I screamed and started crying. The pain was over the top. And then it subsided quick and I had an internal orgasm. That shocked me to the core. From pain to pleasure in less than a minute. Strange.

When Master pulled the sound from my urethra I understood why it gave me an orgasm. The end was equipped with a tickler. Never had one of those up inside my slit before. It must’ve tickled something though because I had come big.

Master put away the used sounds and zipped the rucksack closed. Without a word he turned the pole to which I was lashed around to face the water.

I gasped. I really was going to be fully exposed to whomever saw me at the bow of this vessel. I felt my Master’s breath on my shoulder.

“Now for some more fun. This ought to keep you fully erect for the rest of your ride.” The dildo deep within me vibrated and pumped in and out of my body.

I never once expected to be exposed like this. Everyone we passed would see my erection and naked body.

Master sucked along my neck, making me get harder than ever. “Like it, slave? Being exposed to the world like this? If you think you’ll be rescued by someone think again. This is your all day excursion and celebration of our year together.

“It ends on a sad note for you though.”

“How so Master?”

“Hetty has called on me to help her with one case. I told her you weren’t available ever. Too many people needed you in one piece.”

“Seriously, Master, I can—“ Fuck! Master turned the dildo on high and I just about lost it. When he finally lowered the speed and pulsating against my sensitized prostate, I had come close to passing out.

“Don’t you dare even say it, slave. You’re not working in that capacity ever again. Remember. You signed a contract which prohibits you from ever working as a federal agent again.”

“Damn. Master.”

“Too bad. Don’t worry though, slave, I’ve got a plan for your luscious body. I’ve got someone lined up who has promised to keep your body so occupied that your mind won’t be able to think about missing me or your former profession.

“As matter of fact he joins us later on this yacht. We’ll celebrate our last night together with a fabulous threesome and then some…well… whomever decides to come aboard and fuck you.

“Yes, I whored you out for our last night together.

“And then you fly on a private jet with our guest to his private island in Fiji.

“I imagine you won’t have time to think about me on your way to his island.” 

Master suckled on my neck for a few more minutes before leaving me alone to contemplate what was coming next.


	2. Into Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master brings his slave under his submission in more ways than one.

“Change of plans, slave.”

Master pulled me off the pole he had hitched me to. He blindfolded me and laid me on the deck face down.

My skin didn’t feel parched at all but my throat was. I licked my lips. In the past I learned this wasn’t a good thing to do, yet it was habit. Bad habit now. A bowl of water was unceremoniously shoved under my face. The coolness felt great on my face and lips. I dipped my entire head in the shallow bowl and lapped up the water.

Master placed a cool, wet sheet over my body.

I sighed and relaxed completely.

In the next minute I was lifted from the deck of the boat and laid over my Master’s lap. I could tell he was naked like me as I felt his bare cock ride against mine. Loved the feel of cock to cock. The feeling sent delicious chills up and down my spine.

Master grasped our cocks and jacked them off together.

I panted on his lap and ground my hips into him.

“Listen very carefully.

“We’re docked. Beside the vessel is a black limousine. You’ll get into it and obey the man in the backseat. He’s paid me well to use you this weekend.”

The whole time my Master spoke to me he whispered and jacked our cocks together. I never felt so aroused by his actions and his sensuous tone. When he stopped I wanted to plead for more attention on my cock, but I knew better.

Master removed my blindfold. “Go over to my satchel, bring it here, and get on my lap again.”

Oh shit.

This wasn’t a good sign. Not a good order. It meant one thing and one thing only. I was about to get my ass spanked. The tone in his voice hadn’t changed though so maybe everything wasn’t going toward a spanking. I mean, man, though I was way overdue for one. It had been a year. Ever since we started our permanent Master/slave relationship.

I brought the satchel back to my Master and climbed onto his lap. Before I got into position for a spanking, Master grabbed me by my super long hair. Man, I made a mental note to see about getting a haircut. With my hair this length, it gave my Master a great handle to use when needed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, slave?”

I swallowed hard and stayed perfectly still.

“Confession first, slave.” He released my hair and I slid back down on his lap. Master grabbed our cocks again and started jacking them off like before. “Talk, slave, now.”

I wracked my brain to figure out what my Master wanted me to confess. Nothing came to mind at first. Then in the back of my mind came a little voice that said, _“You know exactly what he’s talking about, slave.”_ I shuddered. Oh that confession. Damn. I had hidden it from my Master. What good did that do? He obviously knew about it all along. And I couldn’t ever hide something from him.

“I know I should’ve told you right away.”

“And you thought I didn’t know? Is that it? Bitch?”

Now his voice had changed, drastically. This voice scared the crap out of me. I didn’t hear it often and when I did I knew Master meant business. And I knew that this spanking wasn’t going to be an erotic one either. If I could at that moment, I would’ve shrunk down to the smallest speck of nothingness.

“How easily you forget that we were federal agents. Every room in this house is monitored 24/7. Got me, bitch?”

I shuddered again. Doh! Of course. Why didn’t I think of that? How stupid of me. “Yes.”

“So, bitch, confess your sins.”

I’d grown to love being called his bitch because it meant that he could fuck me whenever the whim struck him. And I loved being fucked by my Master. I loved the feeling of his huge member slicing through my backside. And man the whim to fuck me struck my Master quite often. We fucked all over the house, inside and outside, even on the beach in broad daylight where anyone coming along the beach could see us and definitely hear us. No room was off limits. Throughout the first year of our 24/7 Master/slave relationship, I experienced numerous fuck sessions where my Master started the morning in the bathroom and ended up in another room’s bathroom on the opposite side of our huge mansion, fucking me in every single room of the house. On those occasions, Master called me a bitch throughout the whole day and accelerated his name calling to include other low-life words such as cunt, whore, hoe, pussy, and similar names. I liked being my Master’s bitch. And I was a bitch too when he fucked me like a maniac, screwing me hard and making me come before my Master did. I screamed his name while ejecting my load all over the mirror as he pounded into my sensitive prostate gland. He knew just where my spots were deep inside my pussy. Damn. My pussy.

“Okay, I get it. You already know and you’re going to make me confess—“

Master grabbed me by my hair again and thrust my head up so that our faces were inches apart. “Don’t fuck with me bitch! Confess!” He released my hair and shoved two dry fingers up my wanton pussy.

I squirmed all over his lap and pushed against his fingers. “I…um…used the sounds on my cock and—“

“You’re what? You don’t have a cock. Remember? You’ve got a clit.”

I inwardly trembled hearing him say the nastiest words about my anatomy. It made me hornier than ever to hear them. I humped back against my Master’s fingers.

“My…my clit and I tried to get off on them.”

“How did that work for you, bitch? Did you achieve an orgasm? Huh?”

“No.”

“That’s because I’m the Master and you’re the slave, bitch. Only I know how to use those devices on your slutty body.

“Now you’re gonna get punished for going into the dungeon without my permission and using **_my_** accoutrements.” Master withdrew his fingers from my pussy and stopped jacking our cocks. “No need to count them. And these are gonna hurt, bitch. This _is_ a punishment. I would be surprised if you could sit normal for about a week after this.”

Master withdrew a leather paddle from his satchel. The man had planned this well in advance. It scared me. His words frightened me. I hadn’t ever been punished like this. Before I could protest he swatted me once. I screamed.

“Go ahead and scream all you want bitch. I’m not stopping until I’m finished.” He forced a hand under my groin area and lifted my buttocks into the air. “Point that ass upward and keep it there, bitch!”

I focused on keeping my ass right where he had placed me. Master was pissed and I knew if I moved an inch I’d suffer greater pain and possibly harm.

Master swiftly and harshly swatted my behind.

I wouldn’t have been able to count even if I tried. Tears flowed down my cheeks. My breaths came in staccato heaves sounding more like tiny puffs of air. Every inch of my buttocks burned after only five minutes. I guessed it was five minutes. Maybe it was less, maybe it was more.

When my Master finished I was surprised that I had remained in position and not passed out on him.

A cool gel dripped down my paddle-scorched and pain-filled backside. Master massaged it into my cheeks and then dipped two fingers into my pussy. I shuddered hard and continued to remain upright, fighting the pain and fatigue of the most brutal punishment my Master had ever given to me. Master seesawed his fingers in and out of my aching pussy. I couldn’t believe I was turned on and horny as fuck after the brutal beating.

“Sit on my cock, bitch.”

I couldn’t imagine sitting on anything. Though I obeyed him knowing what the consequences could be for not doing it. And I knew my buttocks couldn’t take another hit like the ones I just had.

I placed my feet on either side of my Master’s dark brown muscular thighs and slowly sunk down on his fully erect cock. I made sure I faced my Master so that my buttocks would be touching as little of him as possible. My cock rather clit, as my Master like to call it when he was pissed at me, was at full mast, sticking straight from my body.

When I touched my Master’s lap, I stifled a scream. Pain seared through my backside in spite of my aching butt pointing away from my Master.

“Fuck yourself on it, bitch. Make me come.”

Now this I wasn’t certain I could endure. My ass burned like a mother and every time I’d slap myself down on my Master’s lap it would hurt like hell. I raised up, pulling my Master cock out of me until just the tip remained embedded in my pussy. This was the routine which had been established from the first time I fucked myself on my Master’s cock. Then I slammed back down onto his lap. Also protocol. “ _Always slam your ass down on me.”_ It also made my Master come faster. I knew that and he knew that. Though it hurt so bad that my breaths caught in my throat each time I came back down onto my Master’s lap, I maintained my vigil and fucked myself on the man’s cock.

Finally, and I knew this was coming sooner or later, my Master took control. He flipped me around so that my buttocks were against his body, and then he used me as if I was a fleshlight, fucking me harder and harder with each stroke. I screamed and screamed as he pummeled my sore ass. Within no time, my clit pulsed and I started to come. It was the biggest load of come I had ever produced. Soon after my Master slammed me down on his groin and squirted a huge load of his sperm deep inside my pussy.

Master held me close to his body and laid down on the bench on the deck.

I stayed perfectly still even though my ass felt like someone had ripped me a new one ten times over.

“I’m gonna pull you off of my cock even though I’d love to fuck you again.

“You’re gonna grab the skimpy shorts and t-shirt out of the satchel, dress in them, and climb into that limousine waiting by the docks. Obey that man in the backseat. I want to hear a good report from him. Understood, bitch?”

“Yes, Master.”

Just like that my Master pushed me forward and remained laying down on the bench. He watched me dress in the skimpiest clothes I had worn in long time. This all white, practically see-thru fabric hadn’t been worn by me since my initiation as a slave. Although the one at that time was much different than this outfit. The shorts showed every outline of my hips and clit and my piercings, leaving nothing to the imagination. Whereas the t-shirt clung to my body, caressing my pierced nipples. I felt completely and utterly exposed. I looked more like a hooker, a female one than a male one with the lewd way the outfit covered my body.

“Come here, bitch.”

I came over to my Master.

He pulled me down for a long, hard, deep kiss. “Please me, bitch, or else. Got me?”

“Yes, Master.”

“And spend some time in that mixed up head of yours thinking about our relationship and what you want from it.” Master moved one hand down to my sore buttocks and grazed his fingers over my sensitive hole. “Remember, you belong to me. This hole is mine. No matter what goes on this weekend, you’re mine. And this hole needs to be looked after in a different way when you get back. Think about that. Think about us and what you want.

“Both our Master/slave and vanilla relationships.

“Understood, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Go.” He pointed to the stairs which led down to the lower deck.

There were only two things on my mind now; how much my ass hurt and how much I displeased my Master. I was determined to make things right between us and obey everything the customer requested of me. At least that would be a good start in changing our relationship.


	3. Horse Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter....
> 
>  
> 
> His Master forces G to go along with the plans of a man they met before in the market place.

I inched my way down the plank, my buttocks on fire from the brutal discipline my Master had given me less than thirty minutes ago. At the bottom, I made my way over to the black limousine. Before I got to it, the back door swung open. I climbed inside and the door closed behind me. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark interior of the superstretch vehicle. Inside I saw the giant of a man who had last fucked me outside a market place. The guy had the biggest horse cock. I had loved every inch of it.

I sidled over to him and kneeled before his outstretched and parted legs. The man wasn’t wearing anything below the waist. I crept forward and enveloped the man’s cock.

“Call me Bull, sweet young thing. That’s it nurse on my cock and get it ready for your pussy,” the man said. He slipped his hands into my hair and grabbed a bunch with his fist, forcing me down on his growing cock. “Yeah, fucking take that in your whore mouth, you slut.”

I loved dirty talk. It turned me on and got me going faster on his cock.

“Fuck yeah, suck it slut.”

He used my mouth as if it was a flesh sleeve for his pleasure. Soon his cock knocked on my throat and I opened it to allow him entrance.

“Damn, man, you’ve got to see this. He’s swallowed my cock down his slutty throat.

“That’s one talented whore hole you’ve got there slut. Not too many bitches can take me down their throats.”

Bull pummeled my throat with his oversized cock until he squirted a load into my stomach.

“And I thought your pussy was good the first time I took you. Remember in the market place?”

“Yes sir.”

“Still as polite as you were then.

“Come sit on my lap.”

I hesitated for only a second, knowing I’d displease my Master. I climbed onto the guy’s lap and gingerly sat in it.

“Fuck! Now that’s the hottest ass I’ve ever felt.” Bull pulled down my skimpy shorts and started stroking my asscrack.

That part I loved yet when he inadvertently touched my hot ass I jumped. I couldn’t help it. My sensitized skin hurt like hell.

“Turn around and let me see that ass. Stand up.”

I obeyed Bull knowing it was my duty to please this man.

“Holy fuck! What did your Master do to you?” He ripped off my skimpy shorts, actually tearing them down my asscrack into two pieces.

“He punished me sir.”

“Must’ve been a bad infraction to deserve this.

“Bend over.”

Then ensued the longest and most luxurious rimming job I’ve had received to date. The man couldn’t get enough of my hot ass and pussy. I expected to get fucked afterward.

Instead the limousine stopped and Bull led me toward a gigantic yacht. If I thought the one Master had me on was big, this one made that one look as if it was a small sailboat. I estimated this one was about 100 feet long minimum. Once onboard, Bull took me into the lounge area. It was filled with hot looking, well endowed men milling about and stroking the skin of many half-naked men who carried trays with drinks of various colors. I couldn’t help but stare at the sexy men with their cocks pressing their tight jeans outward. I licked my lips and caught the eye of one man who licked his lips in turn and then wagged his tongue at me. The urge to hide behind Bull surged through me, but not before the man came over and caressed my hot buttocks.

“Damn. Where did you get this one? He’s a real sexy one.”

“He’s off limits for now.”

“Ah, a new recruit to your harem.” The man with the biggest hardon I’d ever seen continued to stroke my reddened cheeks.

“Something like that.

“Where’s the Meister?”

“Cooking up a storm as usual and asking for a boy to service him.”

“Excellent.” Bull grasped my arm and dragged me away from the other man toward an elevator. “Take it down to the lowest level. You’ll find the kitchen. Take care of the cook. You know what I mean?”

“Yes sir.” I entered the odd elevator which reminded me of meat locker. It was freezing cold inside. Goose bumps rose all over my exposed skin. I pressed the button for the lower level and got out when the door opened. It was a single door. Down a long hallway, I found the kitchen. Inside one man stood over a commercial range with eight burners humming a song and stirring and then tasting the concoction he had made. I kept my eyes on his body below the waist. The guy was completely naked there. If I thought the guys in the lounge were well endowed, this islander was monstrous. His appendage hung down to nearly his knees and that was saying a lot as the guy had to be at least six-foot eight-inches tall. The Meister’s legs were longer than his torso. I swore his cock was the size of a pony’s. I couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Like what you see?” the man asked in a gruff and husky voice.

I startled and gazed into this face. “Never seen one that big, sir.” And I hadn’t at least on a man. A pony yes. Only since I became my Master’s property had I wondered what it might be like to service a pony’s cock. I know, talk about an odd desire. But I was a size queen through and through. The longer and wider the better. I used to scold myself for thinking such bizarre things. Yet here I was face to face with a man who possessed that size of cock. At least I thought he would if the guy’s cock grew any bigger. It was huge and half hard. The length was…astronomical…and frightening to think this guy might want to stick it inside my pussy.

“Come over here and make me feel real good.

“I’ve heard you’ve got a talented mouth and throat. Bull just texted me about your abilities. Haven’t had anyone swallow me down their throat yet. Many a recruit has tried and failed.”

I slid over to him and kneeled on the floor. Actually I found that I could sit cross-legged on the greasy floor below him. I wasn’t certain that it was only grease on the floor though. I imagined the guy had dripped his frothy cock juice on it as well. After scooting directly under the man’s spread legs, I opened my mouth and licked the guy’s cockhead. Immediately he sighed. Score one for the new recruit. I wasn’t certain what the recruits were supposed to be doing with all the men in the lounge. Serving drinks seemed the least of their duties. I could only imagine what Bull had in mind for all of them and all of those well endowed men.

The more I sucked and licked on the giant man’s cockhead, the longer his appendage grew. It now dangled down just past his knees, still hardening. I turned around and laid on my back, propping myself up on my elbows so I could go upward and swallow the man’s cock. The perfect position and height to reach nearly half his cock in one swallow.

“Fuck that’s awesome!” The guy dropped the utensil in his hand and crouched down, shoving more of his cock down my slutty throat. “What a fucking hot hole man!” He grabbed a hold of my hair and pummeled my throat.

I tried to keep my teeth out of the way but this guy didn’t seem to care. He just wanted to use my throat like it was never used before. The guy pumped his cock in and out of my throat for a good five minutes and then released my hair so I could breathe. It was the hottest head I’d ever given someone. I was rock hard.

“You getting turned on by giving me pleasure?” He pulled out completely.

“Yes sir.”

In the next minute, he grabbed my hair and dragged me off the floor. He led me into the back room where he forced me over a bar stool. I gasped and moaned as the guy ate me out. And I thought Bull had the corner on rimming. Boy was I wrong. This guy made Master Jeremy’s artistry pale into nothingness. The Meister was excellent. He shoved one of my legs into the air and went to town melting me into a heap of satiated sexual heaven. I laid there in a stupor after he went back to attend to his cooking.

Ten minutes later I heard a condom being stretched over the guy’s huge horse cock. Gobs of lubrication the consistency of grease, which in all likelihood it could’ve been, were slathered all over my hole. The guy pressed his cock to my pussy and pushed forward. I panted and wanted to scream. The Meister was stretching me beyond what I thought was ever possible. Still he continued as I gasped for air. The intrusion nearly took my breath away. I collapsed and he held me up on his appendage, sliding it further into me. The pain disappeared and was replaced with numbness. He must’ve sprayed something on my hole.

“Half way to heaven for me pussy boy. Think I’ve finally found the pussy that can take me.”

I couldn’t imagine him only being halfway inside of me.

He pressed onward and inward and I allowed this horse cock man to take me.

I’d never be the same after this.

“Three quarters in, yeah man, and that’s all I’m getting in you for now. Pity. I think with practice though I’ll be able to skewer you on all 16 inches of man meat.”

Sixteen inches!? What the fuck!? This guy was the longest and fattest ever. He remained perfectedly still while I adjusted to his appendage. I kept sighing, trying to accommodate him. It wasn’t happening.

And then he got restless and started fucking me.

I passed out the first time he came. During the second time, I came to dazed and breathless and then passed out again. Finally on the third time, I came to as the guy started coming for the last time.

“Fuck man, that was exquisite.”

I felt his huge horse-like cock soften before the guy pulled out completely.

The giant of a man wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me back into the kitchen. There he bent me over the sink and inserted objects in and out of my open pussy.

I could only speculate that he was keeping my hole open for further use.

A few minutes later, he proved my theory was correct. The Meister entered me again. This time getting more than three quarters of his horse cock into me.

“You okay pussy boy?”

All I could do was nod.

“Good. I’m going to fuck you royal now.”

And he did just that. His whole cock inside me now he slid out completely and then plunged into me while I panted and squirmed on the cool surface of the kitchen sink.

“Fuck yeah pussy boy. You’re such a good slut. The best I’ve ever had.”

He picked up the pace and that’s when my cock shot out a load of come into the kitchen sink.

“Fucked the come right out of you. Sweet. Lick that up boy.”

I stuck my tongue out and cleaned my come off the sides of the sink. Then I dipped my head down and licked every speck off the bottom of the stainless steel vessel.

“Good little slut.”

His plunges were faster now and each time he pushed inward, I slid forward and my balls and cock rubbed against the sink’s inner rim. That turned me on for some reason. Another huge load built deep within my clit. Just as I was about to come, the Meister stopped and flipped me over onto my back with his horse cock still inside me.

“I’ve got to see you come this time while I fuck the come right out of you.”

And fuck he did. Again I passed out the first time and still hadn’t come when I awakened from my nap. Though he had come because a tied up condom lay on the kitchen counter next to my face and the giant of a man was placing a new one on his horse cock.

“Ready for your third fuck of the day with my giant cock?”

“Yes, sir.”

I felt as if I was in a daze.

He slid in as if there was a huge open hole between my legs. I loved the feel of his huge appendage as it met the end of its destination and stayed in place for a few minutes.

I smiled.

“You like it, huh? Maybe this time I’ll allow you to come.” He grabbed my cock and squeezed it hard. Then he started to jerk me off while fucking me. Next he leaned over and took my cock into his mouth.

I thought I died and went to heaven in that moment. Only Jeremy had done this to me so far. It was the biggest turn on for guy with a bull cock to fuck and suck me at the same time. Soon I was close again and the bastard knew it.

He stopped sucking me off and grasped my cock between a thumb and finger. The Meister poked his little finger into my slit.

I shuddered and gasped and tried to pull away.

The Meister slapped my face. “Don’t ever do that again. I own you for the time I’m in your fucking ass. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry sir.” My eyes watered from the intrusion and the slap on my face.

“You will be sorry if you try that again.” Then he pulled a box out of a cabinet and opened it up.

My eyes got huge seeing the giant sounds inside it. These were the biggest ones I’d ever seen.

The Meister donned gloves and prepared the size that was closest to the size of his little finger.

I couldn’t keep my eyes away from it; the biggest sound to ever go inside me was about to happen. Shit! I begged him to not do it with my eyes. That didn’t work.

The Meister grabbed my cock with one hand and started to insert the lubed sound into my urethra.

Remaining still was something which took every once of concentration within me. I didn’t need my urethra damaged by an overzealous giant of a man. The guy knew what he was doing though and went slow. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream. The pain was excruciating at first and then…oh…damn…the guy fucked me with it and I came and came and came uncontrollably for at least thirty minutes. The come bubbled up inside me and never stopped flowing until the Meister withdrew the sound from my sensitized clit hole.


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex continues on board the vessel.

The Meister brought me back into the lounge and over to Bull. They talked while I observed the interaction between recruits and the well endowed men circulating the room. The tension in the room increased by the minute as those interludes became more outright sexual. Occasionally a man would accost a recruit, shoving him against a wall and fucking him wildly before withdrawing and tossing his tied up condom onto the recruit’s serving tray. The recruit in turn picked up the condom, tore it open with his teeth, and swallowed the contents.

Behind me Bull offered me a drink and two tablets. The little blue pills. Damn. I took them without protesting. I assumed the drink was water. After a few minutes I figured it had been spiked possibly with the date rape drug, Rohypnol, or something similar, because I was feeling no pain, willing, and woozy.

In the next minute, Bull surrounded my waist and pulled me onto his appendage, plunging fully inside me.

I gasped from the unexpected intrusion and settled onto him, allowing Bull to fuck me however he wished. Bull suckled on my neck while he leisurely fucked me, pulling me up and down on his humongous rod. My cock swelled from the excitement.

Bull grasped it and whispered in my ear, “You liked the Meister’s cock I see. He’s opened you up nicely for me. Maybe you need to be double penetrated by some of these men. Would you like that?”

I was completely enthralled with his voice and nodded my head. The drugs were working.

“I could arrange it my slut. Nod your head again if you want it now.”

I nodded my head once again.

Bull motioned for two of the most well endowed men to approach him. “He wants you together inside him.”

The two men chuckled and stroked my head. Both pressed their cocks to my lips while placing a hand each on the back of my head.

I licked their cockheads one at a time, going back and forth between them at a slow pace and taking them further down each time.

Their hands got more assertive, pressing me down on their huge cocks.

With one man on each side of me, they lifted me off of Bull’s cock and took me to the elevator.

What had I gotten myself into now? I could only wonder. Together these men would be bigger than the Meister’s cock. I’d been double penetrated once in my life, and it was such a turn on to have two men in me at once, digging deep into the recesses of my pussy.

In the elevator, the two men, one blacker than black his skin almost bluish in tone and the other a chocolate brown no doubt from spending hours in the sun, started to stroke my body all over. By the time we reached the second story of the yacht, one of them had three of his fingers deeply embedded in my pussy. The other had his mouth around my cockhead, giving me the best head I’d ever had.

I humped my body back and forth between the two men trying to get as much of each of them as possible.

One of them pressed the hold button on the elevator, holding the door open at the second floor. The man behind me inserted four fingers inside my wanton pussy.

I screamed as I came into the other man’s mouth and nearly collapsed on the floor.

Big bluish man lifted me over a shoulder and took me down a hallway and outside on the deck.

That’s when I noticed we were no longer docked. Shit! I never expected this.

I was roughly tossed on this huge round waterproofed bed in the middle of the deck.

Both men climbed onto it, pulling condoms onto their huge cocks. The big bluish man laid on the bed and pulled me onto his chest, facing him, while the chocolate man inserted the bluish man’s cock into my dripping pussy.

I was embarrassed by my pussy of late. It leaked juices. Pussy juices. I don’t know when this started. I’ve heard some men are self lubricating. I guessed I was one of them. I loved the bluish man’s cock size. The heat in my well used pussy was exquisite. I sighed in content.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a juicy pussy,” the chocolate man said. “I’m Bruiser by the way. And yes it’s an appropriate nickname. I’ve bruised more than a couple of recruits’ pussies.”

“I’m Bluish,” the man beneath me said. “I’ll make you bluish and he’ll make you blackish after we’re through using your pussy.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I was now thankful for the drugs that Bull had given me. I’d be relaxed and horny. What a combination for these two men with behemoth cocks.

Bruiser kneeled behind Bluish and me and pressed his cockhead against Bluish’s cock. He pushed forward.

I gasped and held still, panting from the intrusion which wasn’t painful at all. Maybe he had placed something inside my pussy with his fingers while in the elevator? Or maybe it was the drugs in the water Bull had given me. Either way I was thankful for zero pain.

“Oh yeah, pussy boy, take that cock in your cunt. Take it all the way.”

When his cock bottomed out I felt stuffed beyond the first time I experienced double penetration. Mark and my Master were huge yet not this big.

“I’m going to fuck you first,” Bruiser said. And he started and he wasn’t gentle either. He was a crazed man fucking me.

I loved it. Must’ve been drugged. Didn’t care. I loved to be fucked by well endowed men. I was a size queen through and through and now my need was being met.

“What do we have here, man?” A tall black man asked. He wore a mask to cover his face and hair.

I glanced around me to see at least half a dozen men stroking their huge appendages and standing around the bed.

“Looks fucking hot man,” Another man said, who stood beside the first man.

“Love to be next in line.” The first man leaned in closer.

“Yeah can we? I need a willing hole.” The other man joined him.

“Get in line behind me,” Bruiser said. “Make sure you’ve got a condom or else he’s off limits.”

I couldn’t believe my double penetration experience was turning into an orgy.

Bruiser shuddered hard a few minutes later and pulled out. “Next.”

The first man in line climbed onto the bed. I turned my head to see what he looked like. His cock was huge like the other ones. I sighed in contentment. The guy climbed onto my back and inserted his ten-inch cock into me. I gasped and then quickly adjusted to his length and girth.

One by one the men fucked me and came. They all laid their tied condoms beside me on the bed.

Each time I ejaculated on Bluish’s chest and face and then licked it all off of him. I couldn’t believe how many times I came.

When the last man pulled out of me, Bruiser laid on the bed next to me and pulled me off of Bluish’s cock. Bluish got behind me and shoved Bruiser’s cock into my juicy pussy and pushed his own thirteen-inch cock into me at once.

“Fuck!” I screamed and came all over Bruiser’s face.

“Holy crap! You just fucked the come right out of him.” Bruiser licked his lips.

I leaned down and licked the remainder off his cheeks and chin.

Bruiser pulled me down into a tender kiss, feeding me my come. He held me in place while Bluish fucked me the hardest and fastest of any of the men.

The men stood around watching as I got pummeled right into the bed.

“Yeah, fuck him good and hard. Give it to him Bluish.”

By this time, I was in a satiated stupor from both the drugs and my orgasms. I hadn’t protested the entire time, and it was the same for this last fuck.

Thirty minutes later, Bluish came hard and pulled his half hard cock from my juicy pussy. He plopped down next to Bruiser and me on the bed.

The men came behind me and explored my fully opened pussy which dripped its juices on my balls.

“Love this tattoo and the jewelry. Let’s turn him over and look at the front.”

Two men pulled me off of Bruiser’s cock and laid me down on the king-size, round bed. All six men stroked my body everywhere. They liked my jewelry and played with my nipple rings which caused my cock to pulse and swell again.

“I wonder if he likes his clit fucked too?” One guy grasped my cock and fingered my clit with his pinky. “Looks like he’s had jewelry in here too. Obviously his Master adores him.”

The fingering of my clit increased until I shot a load of come from my cock.

“Fucking hot pussy boy. Wished the other ones were this well trained.” The guy held onto my cock and pumped it. He took the come off my belly and smeared it over my cockhead. “Fuck that’s hot. Bull must’ve given him the big “V.” He’s boning up again. Look at that.” He stroked me and then leaned over and took me all the way down his throat.

His throat muscles were exquisite, giving my cock the best massage ever. And I thought it was good in the elevator. It just kept getting better with each man that gave me head.

The guy inserted his whole hand into my juicy and leaking pussy. He fucked me with the biggest part of his fist. I felt the fullest I’ve ever felt at that moment. Then he removed his hand and pushed my legs over my head. I knew what was coming. The guy leaned down and started rimming me. I came all over my chest and face.

Bruiser and Bluish rolled onto their sides and started feeding me my come.

“Well pussy boy time to get you back down stairs so everyone else can fuck you too,” Bruiser said. He grabbed me by the waist and tossed me over a shoulder as if I were a sack of potatoes. He headed for the elevator. All the men came on board with us. They fondled me everywhere again while Bruiser claimed my pussy and Bluish my mouth, both fucking me until I had to steady myself with Bluish’s arms.

“Looks like someone is going to sleep well later on tonight after the orgy,” Bluish said. He shot his load into my mouth.

Bruiser shot one more load in my pussy, pulled out and tied the condom. He handed it to me. “I want to see you eat that later in one of the bedrooms. You’ll see what I’m talking about soon.”

A few minutes later I was in the lounge and sitting on Bull’s cock. It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of my ass now. Many men were milling around me, stroking my body and forcing their fingers and cocks into my mouth. Obviously someone had spread the word that I was a hot commodity.

Bull pulled me back against him and whispered in my ear. “Like your time upstairs pussy boy?”

“Yes sir.”

“Excellent. More of that to come later tonight when we pair off or go into rooms for orgies.”

Orgies? Wasn’t that what I experienced upstairs on the deck?

Before I could think of anything else or Bull could say another word, chaos broke out on the yacht. Shouting could be heard from the upper deck and then a group of armed men wearing protective gear rushed into the room through the elevator and down a set of stairs.

“Hands up everyone! Against the nearest wall! Spread ‘em and spread ‘em wide!”

I was unceremoniously dragged off of Bull’s cock and shoved against the nearest wall by a behemoth of a man wearing a mask. He spread my legs open and started searching me.

I mean what could I be wearing. I was naked from the waist down.

His huge paw raked up and down my exposed ass crack.

I shivered and tried to keep my cock from rising more. Just the stance the guy had me in was arousing. Though to be fair, Bull had given me Rohypnol and Viagra. I was still under the influence of those drugs.

“We’ve got a live one,” the guy said who was holding me against the wall.

“Cuff him and get him on the boat.”

The guy leaned into me harder and spoke into my ear, “You don’t know what you’ve just gotten yourself into you little fucker.” He shoved two fingers up my juicy pussy.

I gasped and pushed my ass back onto his digging fingers.

“Oh yeah, boss is going like you a lot.” He added two more fingers before pulling them out with a loud pop. “A juicy pussy too.” The guy licked my neck from collar bone to ear. “Hot.”

I melted into his words and actions. I wanted more of what he had to offer. What was wrong with me? Must be the drugs. Even the guy cuffing my hands behind my back got me more turned on than I imagined I’d be. Maybe he inserted some drug into me? The feeling in my body was over the top crazy and especially in the groin area.

Next I was dragged to the elevator and taken to the second level where the guy brought me over to a couple of men hoisting the handcuffed passengers onto another equally large yacht. The yacht was a speedboat. Once onboard I was taken to the captain’s quarters and cuffed to the seat next to him where the guy readied the speedboat for launch.

I glanced around the oddest control center for a boat. A huge bed took up most of the open air deck at the back of it. So it was the captain’s quarters.

The captain, a huge ball buster of a man, sat beside me and ripped my skimpy shirt off me. “We’re going to have some fun pussy boy.” He slid his hand down my back and pressed his fingers into my ass crack.

I jumped from the intrusion.

“Easy pussy boy.” The guy had a mask over his face which covered everything except his lips and eyes and nostrils. “You can call me your new master. Believe me after I’m finished with you, you’ll know that’s true. I’ve heard you were a hot commodity on that vessel. Is that true?”

“Yes sir.” I tried to answer with a steady voice, but my nerves got the better of me and I stuttered out the two words. Something about the guy’s confidence bothered me.

“I don’t want to hear sir from now on. That’s Master to you. Understood?”

“I’ve…got…a…Master, sir.”

He grabbed my hair, which I wished was much shorter right now, and pulled me to within inches of his face. “Don’t push it pussy boy. I’m your new Master. Got it?” At the same time he shoved three broad fingers up my pussy. I gasped and he enveloped my mouth with his, forcing his tongue into me. When he ended the kiss I was breathless. “Well, pussy boy?”

I shuddered with wanton lust. “Yes, Master.”

“Good. You’re learning fast aren’t you now.” He pumped his fingers in and out of my pussy until I almost came. My new Master saw my clit start to froth forth come and he stopped. “You are one hot pussy boy. Can’t wait to lay you the first time. It’s going be hot for both of us.”

A cell phone next to the dash board of the controls vibrated. The guy withdrew his fingers from my pussy and answered it.

“Well, looks like everyone is onboard.” He gunned the engine and took off. After setting some controls, he turned his attention back to me. “Now where were we pussy boy.” He uncuffed me and brought me over to the huge bed.

Part of me was terrified of what this man would do to me. The other part wanted to find out how this man was going to make me believe he was my new Master.

“On your hands and knees pussy boy.”

I climbed onto the bed and got into position. Was he just going to take me? Would he wear a condom? Who was this guy anyhow? Who were these men?

The guy got on the bed behind me, grabbed my hips, and pulled my buttocks apart. “Juicy pussy man. I’ve heard about your high performance cunt.” He leaned forward and started to rim me.

If I thought the men who had rimmed me so far were good. They were nothing compared to this guy’s technique. I melted into his expert tongue tantilizing my pussy from the outside in. Soon I was moaning and humping myself on his buried cock-like tongue. It was the closest to a cock as I’d ever experienced. I dreamed many times of getting one of these types of men who knew how to please a pussy boy. I read about it as well. This guy was definitely making me his sex slave.

“Like that pussy boy?”

“Oh fuck yes, Master.” In the next minute I felt deeply embarrassed about calling this literal stranger my Master.

“Good. I think it’s time to take you to the next realm in pleasuring.”

The moment I saw the elongated container in the guy’s hands I started to panic.

“Easy boy.” My new Master opened the urethral sound container.

“No!” I started panic more, struggling to free myself from the guy. The more I tried to get loose, the stronger he held onto my hips.

Then he pulled me backward, my back flat against his chest. “Easy pussy boy. Stop panicking.”

“They…hurt me…too big.”

“I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“I fucking don’t trust you! I fucking don’t know you! Let me go bastard!” This time I fought him harder, thrashing in his arms.

He wrestled me to the bed and laid on me lengthwise. “But you do know me. I’m your Master.” Then the guy removed his mask.

“Fuck!” It felt as if someone had kicked me in the gut. He was my Master. Damn.

“Sorry, slave, I had to do it this way.”

“You fucked with my mind and you fucked—“

“I haven’t fucked you yet.” My Master chuckled as his cock searched for entrance into me. “Maybe that would calm you down.”

“Why?” I gasped when he found his way into me. The familiar feel of his growing cock calmed me immediately. I was like a wet noodle in his capable arms and the control of his cock over my body. I pushed back against him, wanting more cock inside my depths. He pulled back instead. I hadn’t expected that response.

“Come get my cock pussy boy.” Master partially slid off me and kneeled behind me.

I got on my hands and knees and as if I had sonar attached to my pussy I sought out his cock and impaled myself on it.

“Yes.” My Master hissed. “Yes, fuck yourself on my cock, slut. Now I know you like to be called dirty names. You can no longer lie to me about that.”

The cat was out of the bag. Somehow he knew the truth about me. Right now all I wanted was his cock deep in my pussy. Nothing else mattered. I humped myself back and forth on his appendage as it grew harder within me.

“That’s it slut. Fuck yourself.”

Master wasn’t doing any of the work. Instead he proved his point that I was indeed a pussy boy, a slut, a cock whore wanting his appendage deep within me.

“Come on fucker do it faster. Get me off in your pussy. Yeah that’s it you cunt. Fuck yourself on my huge cock.”

And it was bigger than usual. This I couldn’t figure out. The drugs were still keeping me somewhat disoriented maybe that was the reason it appeared to be bigger. Still I remained focused on getting off on my Master’s cock.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the hips and flipped me over to face him. Master went down on me, taking my cock into his mouth while he fucked me hard.

My hands shot down to his head, holding both sides and fucking his mouth. Never had I felt anything so exquisite in my life; my Master fucking and sucking me at the same time. It had been my dream and deepest desire ever since I met him. Very few men possessed a cock long enough to do it. Fucking his mouth turned into a frenzied effort. I was so turned on and close to releasing my load into his hot, suctioning mouth. “Fuck! Take it! Yes! Suck my cock!” And then I was shooting my load down his throat as he was coming deep inside my pussy. I collapsed on the bed out of breath and lulled my head from side to side in exquisite satisfaction. I had never known this kind of pleasure with my Master.

He stayed hard within me and my cock slipped from his mouth. Master crawled on top of me and kissed me hard, sharing my come with me. “You taste delicious. I’ve forgotten how good it was to swallow your come.” He kissed me again. Then he rolled over onto his back pulling me with him, his cock still embedded in me. “Now it’s my turn pussy boy. I’m gonna fuck you anyway I wish.” My Master started to hump into me in this oddest of positions.

I found the position quite stimulating. His cock pushed against my sensitive gland. My cock was growing in need again. Soon he flipped me over onto my knees and pummeled my pussy until I screamed for release. He grabbed onto my cock and pulled it between my legs, pressing it between his thrusts into me. My once hard cock shriveled from the pounding.

Master let go of my cock. “Looks like that cock has been released.” He chuckled. He flipped me over onto my back and went down on me again.

Never before had my Master done this to me, fucking me like this in such an intense frenzy.

Master came up for air and grabbed my cock, squeezing it hard.

I had almost come.

Master started fucking me hard again. “Fuck man. That’s it.” Abruptly he withdrew and ripped the cock extender off of his appendage and plunged back inside me all the way.

I gasped at the intrusion. The feel of his cock skin to skin deep within me boned me up immediately. I started to reach for my cock.

“Touch it and I’ll plug your slutty clit for the rest of the day, you cock whore.”

Master pulled out again and rolled me onto my shoulders.

My pussy faced the sky.

“Tell me what you are, slave.”

“I’m your cock whore.”

“Really? Is that all you’ve got pussy boy?”

I understood where Master wanted the conversation to go. “I’m your pussy boy, Master. Fuck your pussy boy, Master. Take me, I’m yours. Use me as the slut I am.”

Master stood over me and slid his cock into me. He pummeled me harder than before.

My cock started to twitch and pump out small amounts of come.

Master screamed. “Fuck you pussy boy! Take my load you fucking slut!” He started shooting his come into me.

I came and came all over my face and hair.

He remained in me and lowered me down. Then he climbed up and hovered over me, kissing me and licking my come off me and then feeding it to me. “Now that was hot.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Thank you Master.”


	5. Taken

“Can you at least tell me why?” I asked my Master for the fourth time. And he turned away from me again and then stopped with his back to me. “Please don’t do this to me.”

Master flipped on his heels and took my face in both of his hands. “Because I love you.”

“I haven’t been outside of this house alone in—“

“I know, since you’ve been here in Hawaii. Drop all the formalities. Let’s talk. Freely.”

“You’re asking me to do something…I don’t know if I can go out there alone.”

“You used to command the leadership role on our team at NCIS what’s the problem?”

I sighed and drew in another breath and released that one too with an even louder sigh.

“Okay, I get it.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, and it’s not going to change.

“Chores were left undone so that I could get you in on the action with the biggest bust on this island.”

I pouted.

“And you think that’s going to get you somewhere?”

I eased myself down on the chaise lounge on our pool deck. “It’s just that I’m no longer in that role as a leader.”

“And you don’t know your way around. And you feel?”

“Confused.” I crossed my arms.

Sam sat across from me on the other chaise lounge and leaned toward me. “I’m not trying to confuse you. It’s simple. You’ve got a list.”

“No, not that. How could you see everything and get films on it all?”

“I’m a federal agent, remember? We cased the joint ahead of time. A team placed micro miniature cameras stragetically onboard the vessel. They contained microphones as well.

“And then everything was a bust until a key player got onboard and then everything was a go.”

“And the officers are all watching it?”

“Most have watched it already and they’re waiting for you to join them for some fun.”

“So now you’re sending me out for errands? I don’t get it.”

“ _Slave_.”

I figured out by that one word that any further discussion had ended. I stood and headed toward the bedroom to get dressed. Going to the market to purchase the steaks for tonight was happening and I better wear some clothes. I dressed appropriately, according to a long held rule as a slave. No boxers. Besides it was too hot for anything but shorts and going commando and flip-flops. Although driving in those would be more difficult. I donned a festive Hawaiian shirt with bright red hibiscus flowers splashed on it. It had been a present my Master had gifted to me on my last birthday.

In the bathroom I checked myself in the mirror and brushed my teeth. Satisfied I met the code of dress my Master demanded of me, I reentered the living area and waited for him to approve of my outfit.

Master placed a hand on my waist and twirled me around until my buttocks faced him. He drew down the back of my board shorts and felt my buttocks. “Nice. Obedient. Go.” He handed me a note and pointed to the door.

I hopped into the brand new Challenger my Master had purchased only a month ago. It’s metallic cherry red exterior shimmered in the hot afternoon sun. I drove toward town completely oblivious of my surroundings. Nerves threatened to overtake that serene feeling which had taken over since I left the house.

In my rearview mirror a police cruiser had shown up with it’s lights flashing. I slowed and rode the curb thinking the guy wanted to pass me. Wrong. Instead he came behind me. I took off to the next spot I could pull over. It was a parking lot for a hiking trail. I parked the car and waited for the cruiser to pull up beside me. However it parked directly behind me. As if I would make a run for it?

A huge man got out of the cruiser and walked toward the driver’s side door.

I rolled my window down. “Is there a problem officer?”

“Yes, your rear lights are out.”

It was daylight. Why would I have my lights on?

“Step out of the car, sir.” He opened my door and waited for me to obey him.

“It’s the middle of the day, sir.”

“Step out of the car, sir, or I’ll have my men pull you out. Understood?”

His voice was even and low yet not menacing. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

He shut the car door and pointed to the left fender of his police cruiser. “Face the car, hands on the hood, spread your legs.”

I obeyed the officer. In the back of my mind I was still trying to figure out why I was being searched. I hadn’t done anything wrong.

The officer moved close to me and slid his hand down the back of my board shorts. He grasped my butt cheeks and squeezed them in his brawny hand.

I jumped and tried to settle.

“Feels good don’t it, boy?” The officer removed his hand and felt up and down my body, teasing my nipples and grasping my cock.

This wasn’t happening. I mean this guy was a law enforcement officer.

“Answer the question pussy boy!”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“At least you got the ‘sir’ part right. I expect you to continue to call me sir from now on. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” I was too quick to answer him. Don’t know why. Maybe I wanted the ordeal to end and being respectful might work.

The burly officer stepped back. “Strip, pussy boy, and make it fast.”

My mouth slacked open and I stood there unable to comply. “You haven’t read me my Miranda rights.”

The man leaned into my ear and whispered with a growling voice, “Do it or I’ll have the men do it for you.”

I trembled within hearing the officer speak a new reality for which I didn’t have answers and it confused me. Having been confused once today was enough to get me off my game. I stripped off everything and shivered in my now bare feet. It wasn’t a cool day either. The unknown had caused me to become unnerved again. I was triggered by the situation and yet lacked the memory to link that trigger to it. The next thing I heard frightened me. Stainless steel clinking together made a unmistakable noise. Handcuffs. Too familiar from all the days as a federal agent. “My Miranda rights, sir.”

“I’ll show you your Miranda rights pussy boy.” The officer brought my arms behind my back and cuffed my wrists. He guided me to the opposite side of the cruiser and shoved me into the passenger seat.

I attempted to motion with my body for my hands to be free, but the guy wouldn’t listen to me.

Two more officers piled into the back seat of the cruiser. In the rearview mirror, I could see them wearing neoprene hoods which covered everything but their eyes, nostrils, and mouths.

The first officer climbed into the front seat and grabbed me by the hair. “You do everything you’re told and you won’t get hurt. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.

“But I need my Miranda rights read to me.”

The first officer kept me close to his body while his other hand pulled his huge cock out of his pants. Clearly the guy had unzipped himself long before entering the car. “You’ve got the right to get fucked in your mouth and pussy. Anything you do will be used against you.

“Now get on my cock and make me feel good. And keep that ass in the air.” He took both hands and forced my face into his lap.

Slightly off balance, I teetered back and forth before gaining my purchase and sticking out my tongue.

“Yes, pussy boy.” The guy hissed. “I’ve heard you’ve got a great throat and you’re a good lay.” The guy released my hair and placed a blindfold over my eyes.

I couldn’t believe what I just heard. It was the oddest Miranda rights. Now blindfolded I was at the mercy of where these men would take me. The officer drove around with me sucking and licking his substantial cock. By the time he pulled into a driveway, I was completely discombobulated. I had no idea where I was nor the direction we had traveled. Several times I attempted to listen to the sound of the waves to get my bearings. At first they were on my left, and then I thought, and maybe I was wrong, they were on my right.

The guy parked and I was unceremoniously pulled off his cock, the handcuffs removed, and I was dragged into the backseat. The two masked officers started molesting my body. One took the front half and the other the back half, stroking and prodding and twisting various parts of me.

“My Miranda rights, sir,” I said when there was a pause in their actions.

The door to my right where my buttocks lay bare and exposed opened. The first officer pulled me out of the car and dropped me on the cement driveway.

“Apparently pussy boy, you’re not listening. I read you your Miranda rights.” He shoved his cock into my slightly parted lips and started fucking my face fast and hard. Then he grabbed my hair and hoisted me off my knees and kissed me hard. “You’re not getting any more Miranda rights, pussy boy. So get over it.” Holding my hair in one hand and thrusting three broad fingers up my pussy with the other, he guided me toward our destination. “Down these steps pussy boy.”

With each step downward, the man’s fingers lodged deeper inside my pussy. My cock rose to attention, getting my prostate stimulated did that to me. I heard the other men following us to who knows where. We stopped at a door as I heard keys fitted into a lock and jangling against a metal frame. Once inside the door slammed shut loudly behind us. I jumped.

“Going to fuck your holes hard, pussy boy,” the first guy said.

We stopped in a long corridor while the other men continued forward.

The first officer started pumping his fingers in and out of my pussy. My cock started leaking and I resisted the urge to hump backward onto his digits. Part of me definitely wanted to be fucked, and the other part was scared about where these men were taking me and what they were going to do with me. “Like that pussy boy? Want me to fuck you right here? Right here in the dark recesses of this cauldron.”

Cauldron? What the fuck?

He kept finger fucking me until I nearly erupted with a huge load of come. Then he withdrew his fingers and brought them up to my lips. “Clean them thoroughly.”

I stuck out my tongue and obediently licked them off.

He slid behind me and nudged my pussy hole with his huge cock. I didn’t have much time to think about what he was doing before he entered me bare. I started to protest and then relaxed into his arms. He fucked me for about a minute or so and then pulled out. I gasped from the emptiness I felt. “Yes, you’ve got one hot hole.” He shoved three fingers back into my pussy and grabbed my hair with the other hand. Again he guided me toward our destination.

We entered a large room. I could tell by the echoes my captor’s shoes made on the floor. He hauled me over to something which smelled like leather and withdrew his fingers from my pussy. I gasped from the shock of nothing inside me. Before I could ask what was happening next, someone slid their long and wide cock into me while lifting me into what I figured was a sling. The man started fucking me hard and then leaned over and took my cock into his mouth. I almost passed out from the feeling of being fucked and sucked by the same man. It was my all time favorite feeling and sensation. But if the guy didn’t stop soon I was going to come in his mouth. Maybe he didn’t care.

And still no one had read me my Miranda rights.

“Please could someone read me my Miranda rights.”

Then I heard it. A familiar laugh. A deep one and my blindfold was ripped off my face. In the dimly lit room it took a few minutes before my eyes adjusted and there before me was my Master fucking and sucking me at the same time. I shook my head in disbelief. No way. Yet I felt his huger cock deep within my pussy and his throat wrapped around my raging hardon. Damn. I never had something feel this good. And it was like when he first introduced me to his talent on the speed boat. I sighed and relaxed and for the first time since leaving the house and getting detained, I didn’t care whether someone was ever going to read me my Miranda rights.

“Can I come Master?” I wanted to reach down and grab his head and fuck his skull. Yet I held back not knowing what was acceptable. And then I took a look around me. All the men from the car and then some more were gathered around my Master and me, waiting their turn with my body. They all wore neoprene hoods. Who were these people?

“Yes, slave.”

“Thank you Master.” I reached out my hands to grab his head and both hands were grasped, one by each man standing to my sides and placed on their oversized cocks. And then a cock was knocking on my lips, wanting to get inside my mouth. I opened up. The moment it hit the back of my throat, I came in my Master’s mouth. I still had that cock in my mouth and cock in my pussy connection which I never quite understood. If they both got filled, I got so turned on that I shot my load. I was hot wired that way.

Then I felt my Master shoot his load into me. And the guy in my throat fired off the next load along with the two men I was fisting. My body was covered with those two men’s come; they came a lot more than I imagined they would.

“So slave do you still want these men to read you your Miranda rights?” Master asked.

I couldn’t even speak after coming and having the men come in and on me. I shook my head.

**#**

“Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse us.” Master lifted me up onto his body and carried me into a private room off the dungeon where there was a bed. He laid me down on it, still inside me. “Talk to me. Drop the formalities.”

“I…nothing to say.”

“Not going to work and you know it. So just confess up pussy boy.” Sam pressed inward, shoving his sheathed cock deep inside me.

“Okay, I got triggered, but I don’t know why.”

“Close your eyes. First thing which comes to mind.”

“It’s like what happened with the asshole.”

“He did what?”

I opened my eyes and gazed into Sam’s loving eyes. “He had me kidnapped by some officers who brutally raped me in the backseat of their cruiser.”

Sam leaned in close. “You’re safe here with me. Remember my promise. I won’t ever reveal anything again with your permission.” He kissed me softly on the lips.

I just about came from the sensation of his soft and tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing myself closer to him.

“You smell like a whore.”

I smiled my satisfaction to him.

He lifted me up and brought me into a shower off the private room. With him still inside me and occasionally fucking me, Sam gently washed my whole body from head to toe.

I was like a wet noodle in his arms; completely relaxed.

Outside the shower, he toweled me and himself off and then kissed me hard.

“You okay going back inside for some dungeon time with the men who busted and arrested the trafficking ring?”

“I’d love to now that I know it was a set up.”

“Good. I was hoping you’d say so.

“If you get triggered again let me know. Safe words are suck and fuck.”

“I got it.”

Sam wrapped an arm around my waist and we reentered the dungeon.


	6. Triggers and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't certain if I wanted to end the story where I left it. Here's another chapter in this short story. Enjoy!

I awakened the next morning and screamed the loudest I had ever in my life.

Sam startled, unusual for him, and rolled on top of me, pinning me to the king size bed. “Calm yourself, baby.”

I tried to breathe normal yet each gasp for air came with a staccato sound.

“Take a deep breath in, baby, that’s it. Again. Release. Just like we practiced earlier this morning.”

“We what?” I couldn’t believe my ears. It was the second time I had had a nightmare. Damn.

Sam slid off me and pulled me on top of him. “Care to talk about this one?”

“How come you decide to have fun with me and it triggers nightmares?” I frowned and sighed.

“How about we go and get something to eat and then we’ll talk?” Sam wrapped his arms around my back and deeply kissed me. “I’m here if you need to share something. Remember, the rules still apply. I will never reveal anything about what you divulge to anyone, including Hetty.” He released me and drew me off the bed.

Both of us were naked as we walked toward the kitchen.

I sat at the breakfast bar. “I’m not very hungry.”

Sam leaned over the counter. “Nightmare bothering you?”

“Yes.”

He turned back to making something. “Yogurt and fruit then?”

“Sounds about right.” I suddenly dashed toward the bathroom, barely making it before vomiting up bile and ending with dry heaves.

Sam stood next to me, warming a wash cloth under the hot water. He gave it to me and offered his hand.

I took it and stood on shaky legs wiping my face.

“This is a first for you with a nightmare, make that two nightmares. You and I need to talk.” Sam guided me into the living room.

We sat side by side and closer than usual. It was him edging tight against my body.

I held the warm cloth against my lips for a few moments before placing it on the glass-topped coffee table. “More of the same. Being kidnapped and held captive by those police officers.”

“Do you know where?”

“I originally thought they took me to a building, but… my nightmares tells me something different.”

“Like?”

“Being held captive inside the vehicle?”

“You don’t believe what you’re nightmare tells you?”

“I don’t want to believe it. Not for one minute.

“You know what that means if it’s true. I was a federal agent, and I couldn’t get out of that car on my own. With all of my resources I—“

“Let’s get this straight first, G. They held you captive. Were you drugged? Restrained?”

“Okay, you’ve got a point.” I squirmed on the sofa not liking the implications of that scenario. It made me want to run to the bathroom again. I picked up the wash cloth. It’s warmth kept me grounded for a few moments. “I don’t want to face all of that reality.”

“Instead you want to blame yourself for not being able to escape?”

“Okay, I get it.” That was it. I shot off my seat and hurried to the bathroom. Unfortunately I didn’t make it. I spewed bile all down the front of me and the floor and grabbed the doorjambs with both hands to steady myself.

Sam came up behind me and lifted me into his arms. We headed toward the master suite and the bathroom. He lowered me to the shower seat and dialed in the water temperature.

The warmth of the spray hit me and I slumped forward.

Sam was right there steadying me with a hand and then laying me down on the seat. “Stay here while I clean up the mess in the guest bathroom.”

“Sorry for the mess I left.”

“No need to apologize. Stay right here.”

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep within a few minutes and found myself right in the middle of that same damnable nightmare again. My screaming started within five minutes into it, and I awakened abruptly and nearly fell off the plenty-wide, shower seat.

Sam rushed over to me and kept me from falling off of it. He settled next to me and started washing me in a gentle motion all over my chest and stomach where the bile had been. “Another nightmare?”

“Continuation.”

“Ah.

“It’s a relaxing place to share.”

“Maybe the bathtub?”

We slipped into the bathtub which had been filled earlier and kept hot with a heater.

Sam held me in his arms as I laid against him. I felt as safe as I was going to get. “So?”

“Yes I was drugged and restrained and the door locks were strange. It was a limousine with dark tinted windows.”

“So no way could you get out of that vehicle no matter who you were.

“Maybe even Houdini couldn’t get out of there.”

I actually laughed at Sam’s joke. Something I wouldn’t have thought possible only minutes ago. “Thanks for that.”

“I don’t know if that was supposed to funny. Glad you thought it was.” Sam kissed me on my head.

I relaxed further into Sam’s capable body and arms and sighed. In this moment I felt completely protected from the horrid ramifications of the memory. Though it wasn’t realistic to believe for one minute that what happened would simply go away now that we were here in each others’ warmth. Still, I needed this time with the man I married and who loved me so much that I couldn’t even fathom the depth of his devotion to me.

An hour later, Sam tucked me into bed and then brought me something light to eat. Miraculously I kept it all down without any nausea. Maybe it was my acceptance that there was no way out of that limousine. Each time I had that horrible nightmare, I hoped that I’d see there was a way out of the dilemma. The answer was simple and yet I hated it. No. I wanted to believe there was a way out and I hadn’t noticed it. The truth hurt more than I could bear. Now I accepted it, completely. Being a federal agent hadn’t given me any more of an advantage than any other person in that situation. Drugged. Restrained. Door locks which were impossible to negotiate no matter if I was Houdini or myself.

I drifted off to lala land within minutes and was in the middle of that nightmare once again. It was as if my mind wanted to work through every single second of what happened in that damned limousine. This time I was completely aware of myself in the nightmare and the room around me in present time. The result was not getting lost in the nightmarish reality from years ago. I stayed in real time with full knowledge of where I was. Though my body twitched and trembled throughout the whole time until the nightmare subsided and I went into a deeper sleep.

_**#** _

Hours later I awakened in a brightly lit room. Morning. I made it without screaming my head off and startling Sam. Reaching out my hand, I stroked the bed next to me, hoping Sam was nearby. No such luck. In the master closet I dressed in a bathrobe and cozy slippers.

I perused the whole house and couldn’t find Sam. Looking out the expanse of windows which covered some twenty feet, I spotted my husband sunning himself in the early morning hours. His body sparkled in the sun from the droplets of pool water covering him. I strolled outside and came up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned over and kissed him deep.

Sam drew me around to face him and then pulled me onto his lap. “Lovely.” He slipped his hands under my bathrobe and caressed by buttocks. While keeping them apart, he pressed me downward on his hardening cock.

I loved the feel of it slicing through and filling me as I was meant to be used. I sighed.

“Beautiful.”

I rode his cock for awhile until I tired then Sam took over.

With a bit of wrestling for top position, we landed on the pool deck as he took me hard and quick. He filled me with his seed and then kissed me harder than I had done to him minutes before.

“That was more refreshing than a morning swim.”

“Me too.”

“Sleep well?”

“Not at first. My mind is still attempting to solve that nightmare.”

“Figures. Your mind never allows anything to lay even a bit unfinished.” Sam kissed me again. It was like a peck on the lips. “Take a couple of laps while I fix breakfast.”

“Can you stay with me?”

“Hm.”

“Don’t want to be alone.” I pleaded with my eyes. He got it and dove in the pool with me.

_**#** _

After a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, fruit, and toast, we decided to take a stroll along the beach. I wore my board shorts and as usual remained naked under them. Sam insisted that I not wear a t-shirt. He smeared plenty of protection on my chest, neck, and back while nibbling on my earlobes and driving me wild with lust for him. I kept wondering what he had in mind for our walk. Sam had his Speedo swim trunks on and that’s it. Talk about sexy. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of how the gold Speedo enhanced his pert ass cheeks and his muscled body.

“Like what you see?” Sam stopped in a secluded area and turned to me.

I licked my lips.

He pointed to the sand at his feet.

I slid to my knees and slowly pulled down his Speedo swim trunks. In seconds flat I swallowed him whole. He pierced my throat with his thick appendage. I easily took him down and relished the feel of his thick member deep inside me.

Within a few minutes he was rock hard and face fucking me while holding onto my head with both hands. “Damn! You give good head, man.” Sam suddenly released my head and spun me around, pushing my head down to the wet sand. He yanked down my board shorts and entered me fast and hard and fucked me for a few strokes before he unloaded again.

Obviously one day off of sex got Sam hungry for me.

Sam pulled out and spun me around again. I readily took his cock into my mouth and cleaned him. The session quickly turned into sucking his growing member.

“You little fucker. You’ve got me hard again.”

I released him and gazed into his eyes. “I want to taste it this time.” Then I went down on him again, swallowing him whole and bringing him closer to another orgasm. I wanted his load down my throat and the rest on my tongue. This was the first time in a long while that I controlled giving Sam head from beginning to the ending explosion. I took most of his come down my throat and a bit on my tongue. I swished it around in my mouth for awhile before swallowing it.

“Satisfied?”

I nodded and settled back on my heels.

“Excellent job. Best in a long time. Thank you.” Sam sat on the wet sand next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close.

_**#** _

Twenty minutes later we strolled back toward the house.

“If this was supposed to distract me it did,” I said finally after a protracted silence between us.

“And more.” Sam pulled me closer to his side and stopped. “I wanted you to be reminded of your purpose in my life as a married couple and as my slave.”

“Don’t worry I don’t think I’ll forget after that hot sex we had on the beach.”

“Talk about hot sex. Man that mouth of yours was heaven on my neglected cock.”

“Guess that’s what happens when you’ve been celibate for a day.”

“Yes, I won’t be doing that again if I can at all help it.”

We stopping talking again and entered our compound. Both of us dove into the cool waters of the pool.

Sam passed by me several times as I leisurely swam the length of the pool. On his last time, he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me under the water with him, forcing me down on his cock again.

I did my best to swallow him whole while spitting out the water I had swallowed on my way down underwater. When I was just about to pass out, Sam rushed us to the surface where I released his cock and took a deep breath. I thought for sure he’d take us under again. Instead he shoved me against the poolside and pushed me out over the edge, ripping off my board shorts and entering me before I could protest. I have to admit that it was the hottest sex I’d ever had and I loved every minute of it. I felt used by my Master the most in these moments. He wanted me to be distracted from my inner turmoil for the moment and this wild and hot sex always took my mind to a different place. Master was in control, plain and simple, and that’s what I needed.

In the next moment, he dragged me back into the water still embedded in my pussy and fucked me hard and fast, with him panting heavily as I gasped from the intenseness.

“Take it fucker! Take my fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck I’m coming so hard in your tight pussy.”

Master held me onto his cock well after he exploded inside my pussy.

I loved the feel of him deep within me like this, I reveled in our connectedness. I didn’t think he had any more energy left in him and this all surprised me. Part of me wondered if he took some Viagra or something else.

At the shallow end steps he sat and turned me around to kiss me softly.

I melted into his arms and his tenderness.

“You okay?” Sam finely asked me.

“Couldn’t be better. I needed this. It’s been too long since you took control and fucked me.”

“Good. I read you correctly.

“Let’s go take a shower and then a nap.”

In the bathroom we stepped into the shower. Sam tenderly washed my whole body inside and out.

By the time he finished washing himself, I felt as if I was an overdone noodle. I could no longer stand on my own.

Sam lifted me into his arms and brought me into the bedroom along with four towels. He spread a towel out on the bed and laid me on it.

I closed my eyes and felt Sam crawl onto the towel next to me. He massaged my back while I started to drift off to sleep.

“I love you, G.”

Facing him, I kissed him and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. “And I love you.”


End file.
